Before The Dawn
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: The night before the trio is to enter into the war. Ron and Hermione are determined to make this night special for Harry in more ways than one. HarryRonHermione.


**Before the Dawn**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: R/NC-17 or M

Pairing/s: Harry/Ron/Hermione

Warnings: Our trio engaged in sex

Category: Romance/Angst

Summary: The night before the trio is to enter into the war. Ron and Hermione are determined to make this night special for Harry; in more ways than one.

A/N: My first trio fic, well in the sense of the three in a relationship anyway. Inspired by Evanescence's "Before the Dawn". Please, if you are in ANY WAY uncomfortable in reading this because of the trio engaging in sex, DO NOT read this. Otherwise, if you think it was meant to be, like me, then I urge you to continue on reading and once you're finished drop me a lovely review.

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**_

_**I am nothing more than to see you there**_

_**And maybe tonight**_

_**We'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**If only night could hold you**_

_**And I can see you my love**_

_**Then let me never ever wake again**_

_**And maybe tonight**_

_**We'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**Somehow I know that we can't wake again**_

_**From this dream**_

_**It's not real, but it's ours**_

_**Maybe tonight**_

_**We'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**Maybe tonight**_

_**We'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_- Evanescence, "Before the Dawn"_

The late summer moon shone high in the sky above the lone muggle tent that sat on the ground in the middle of no where. It well past midnight but a young woman of 18 sat on the warm, soft earth just outside the tent. She was leaning up against a tall oak and was gazing intently at the beautiful late night sky.

Hermione sighed, tomorrow her and her two best friends, Harry and Ron, would be embarking on a journey that could very well cost them their lives.

Although life-threatening danger was not new to these three brave friends, this was a new kind of danger; before they could always come up with a witty plan to get themselves out if they had to. But now, and after three painstaking months of constant research, they had nothing except where they might find the remaining Horcruxes; nothing that they could even hope to have that would give them a chance at surviving.

"Hey," Hermione turned at the sound a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey," she whispered back at Ron, as he sat down beside her.

"What are doing out here?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Just thinking," Hermione replied looking off into the distance.

"About tomorrow?"

"No," she answered and glancing at his moonlight face, continued, "about the past…about everything that I've been through these past seven years of my life…about you and Harry…" Hermione paused, not sure if she should say what she had on her mind before Ron had interrupted her thoughts. "About how I've come to the conclusion that I'm madly in love with both you."

She looked away, suddenly afraid of his reaction. "Hermione," Ron said softly and reached out with his hand to grab her chin. He turned her head, forcing her brown eyes to meet his deep blue ones, "I…we…both Harry and I have loved you, and each other, for the longest time."

"Really?" she asked, tears shining in her eyes. He nodded and kissed her, while her tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Once they parted, Hermione wiped her eyes dry before turning back to Ron, "how's Harry holding up?"

"Once you left the tent he kept trying to make me leave too, I think he thought you'd finally decided that this wasn't something that you wanted to get yourself into. He was still trying to make me go back home when I came out here to look for you."

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Let's make this night something that Harry will never forget, something that he and we can remember for the rest of our lives, however short lived they will be."

"I think he's a little paranoid at the moment, Hermione," Ron replied.

"If this was me, Ron, I'd want this last night that I have together with the two people I love above all else to be special," Hermione said, "please, if not for Harry, then for me. But I think he needs it more than I do."

He nodded, "okay." He kissed her once more before getting up and pulling her to her feet as well.

Together they entered the tent to find Harry sitting on his sleeping bag, drinking out of his water canister. "Hermione, Ron, I'd thought you'd left."

"We're not going anywhere, Harry," Hermione said, advancing on him.

"Yeah, when we told you that we'd be with you to the end, we meant it," Ron said, also moving forward, but not as fast and as seductively as Hermione was.

"In every sense of the word," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear before leaning back a little and capturing his mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

Harry stiffened and Ron immediately moved forward and behind him, "trust us, Harry. We love you and I know you love us too." When he felt Harry relax, Ron leaned in and started leaving little light kisses on the back of his neck.

"How do you want us, Harry?" Hermione asked as she broke the kiss and looked into his green eyes.

"I…I want to be…inside you Hermione…and I want Ron inside me," he choked out between gasps as Ron bit down on the back of his neck and then soothed the bite mark with his tongue.

Hermione quickly undid the buttons on her blouse, slid it off her shoulders and then removed her shoes and socks. Moving once more towards Harry, she tossed her hair to one side, offering him her neck.

First Harry removed his own shirt before nipping, kissing, and biting at her neck. Ron resurfaced and after pulling his shirt over his head, leaned forward and kissed Hermione hard.

Harry's hand reached up to tease her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. That sent a moan through her that made both Harry and Ron's cocks jerk in their pants. Harry leaned back to reach around Hermione and undo her bra.

The sudden contact of Harry's jeans clad ass against Ron's straining cock made Ron gasp and he broke his kisses with Hermione to reach down and undo his belt and zipper.

"Hurry up you two," Ron growled as he stood up and kicked off his trousers, shoes, and socks. "Shove over, mate." Harry moved farther over to right to accommodate Ron.

Each of them took one of Hermione's erect nipples in their mouths and started nipping and sucking. "Oh, God! Harry! Ron!" she screamed as she came.

Ron sat back, a smug look on his face. "Now, Hermione, get those trousers and knickers off, while I ravish Harry." She obliged and felt herself getting all hot and aroused once again as she watched as Ron practically threw himself at Harry.

Harry and Ron's mouths met in a hard kiss, while Ron's hands ventured down to Harry's waist line where he didn't hesitate to undo the belt, button, and zipper on his lover's jeans. Ron plunged his hand into Harry's boxers and wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. "Jesus, Ron!" Harry gasped and thrust his hips up to meet Ron's.

They broke apart just to remove their remaining clothes before they leaned in to kiss each other once more. Harry drove his tongue deep into Ron's mouth, while Ron moved down and moved his hips, their slick cocks sliding against each other. "Fuck," the curse escaped Harry's mouth as he broke the kiss.

A rather loud moan was heard from the other side of the tent. "Damn that's hot!" Hermione said; Harry and Ron turned and saw that she had her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit.

"Hermione, get over here now!" Ron said and she moved over to them. "Lay on the ground." She obeyed and licked her lips as Harry crawled on top of her.

They both turned at a sudden rummaging sound, "Ron, what are doing?" Hermione asked, breathlessly. Harry, relived that they weren't getting attacked, turned back to her and started kissing his way down her stomach.

"You got anything that I could use as lube?" Ron asked.

"I've got some…um…Vaseline in the first aid kit," she replied as best she could with Harry's tongue tracing circles on her inner thighs.

It wasn't seconds before Harry felt Ron behind him, running his hands down his back and kissing his neck.

Harry whimpered as he felt a slick finger slide inside his ass. First one, then two, and finally a third finger as Ron prepared him. "Ready Harry?" he asked, as he spread the Vaseline on his cock. He nodded and felt Ron at his entrance, "enter her now, Harry." Ron instructed before he slowly pushed himself inside Harry's tight ass.

Hermione moaned deeply when she felt Harry slide into her warmth and she threw her head back in both pain and pleasure. "God, Hermione, you're so tight and wet," Harry groaned.

"Feel okay there mate?" Ron asked, wanting to know if Harry was ready for him to start moving. Again Harry just nodded, unable to get a comprehensive word out of his mouth.

It took them a good few minutes to a rhythm established, but eventually it came so that as Ron thrust into Harry, Harry was pulling out of Hermione.

It wasn't long before Harry found that he wouldn't be lasting much longer, thankfully Hermione was the first one to come. Her constricting muscles was too much for Harry to handle; his entire body went rigid and he came, cock jerking and pouring into Hermione, his ass constricting around Ron's cock.

"Fuck, Harry!" Ron called as he too finally came buried inside his best friend.

Panting, all three collapsed onto the ground. Ron pulled out of Harry and lay down beside him, while Hermione moved over to side to retrieve a blanket. She returned and tossed the rather large blanket over the three of them.

All three lay in the silence of the night, their breathing and pulses slowly returning to normal.

Harry smiled as he looked from peaceful sleeping face to the other, here he was, trapped between the two people he loved the most and, for now at least, that was all that mattered.


End file.
